This invention is an improvement in instructional and testing apparatus of the type that provides the user with immediate feedback as to their correct and incorrect responses. This invention incorporates an electronic probe that produces a magnetic field, said magnetic field is used to activate electric circuits that indicate to a computer the site on an instructional sheet where the probe was placed. The computer and related software and hardware then elevate this response and give feedback to the user as to the correctness or incorrectness of the user's responses, and retain a record of the user's responses. On command, the computer can then be directed to display a record of the user's performance, and can analyize the user's performance in various ways.
By using a magnetic field to activate electronic circuits this apparatus can be made more durable, and can be made from less expensive component parts. The features in this design largely eliminate many sources of wear from moving parts and also reduce the likelyhood of abuse by vigorous children.
This invention uses instructional sheets with printed multiple choice, cross matching, or true false questions and answers. This invention can be constructed to use the same instructional sheets that are used on a much simpler teaching machine currently being produced by the inventor. This will permit a class of students to use the simpler mechanical teaching machine for routine practice and drill, and to then use this computer linked teaching machine for recording each student's progress. In this way, teachers can spend less of their time in grading students' papers, and the cost per student will be lessened.